Sexual Encounters: An Umbreon story Prequel
by Guizel X PrinceLumbreon
Summary: A prologue of the first edition of the Sexual Encounters story.


**Author's Notes:** **Guizel** "Here is a little something to get you in the mood for the sequel of Sexual Encounters 2, or should I say to hold you over until it is finished. This is a prologue of sexual encounters, there is no sex scenes but I felt the story needed one. I hope you enjoy." **Prince Lumbreon** "Sorry for the delay, a lot of issues have came up as of late. I will be posting some more of Guizel's work very shortly."

It was cold, raining, cloudy and miserable, the perfect setting for a funeral, the Mercrows caws adding to the effect. The rain, though most people hated it, hidden behind their hoods and hats was a gift for me, I'm not supposed to show emotions or get to emotional yet I find myself using the rain to hide me tears. Two weeks as Umbreon and instead of being cool, calm and in control I'm crying and the funeral isn't eve for us. My mother and father, her, a tear streamed yet emotionally strong Umbreon with her paw on Espi's shoulder, my father, a cold fury wrapped storm, barely able to restrain his own emotions. Espi in between the two, was a sagged mess of tears, snot and pain, the funeral after all was for his parents. I kept my distance, feeling awkward about the whole emotional aura of any funeral, including this one.

Being Espi's best friend for years, I am supposed to be there for the yet to evolve Eevee but I find myself feeling awkward. I watch as the words die away and the two boxes, coffins are lowered into the ground and Espi falls to pieces again. We three, my parents and me stood out in a sea of pink and brown fur, our black fur with gold rings distinctive against the rose pink fur and the brown and cream fur of the Espeon and Eevee, the close family and friends of the deceased. Though we kept getting strange stares, as if they wondered what we're doing here, that was not the cause of my mother's tight lines, my own awkwardness and my father's anger. Lost in the understandable grief of his parents death Espi was unaware of the hard grasps they both had on his shoulder or the occasional whispers and stares they gave each other, I notice and so do some of the others.

I however knew the cause of the stares, full of anger and promise of more words to come, and it was all pointed at the grief stricken Espi. Myself and Espi have been together since the day we hatched, our parents being work friends. My parents treat Espi like a member of the family especially since his parents were always going away, leaving him with us until they returned. Even when they do get back, and they're usually gone for weeks at a time, they can go again in a matter of days, sometimes not even unpacking. It was on one of these trips that the transport, a train, derailed and they both lost their lives, leaving Espi an orphan. The looks from my family and everyone else, the close relatives at least were over what to do with Espi and the outcome. His mother, long ago had made mine his legal guardian, so when she died my mother stepped forward to adopt Espi, without telling my father or the next of kin. This has caused the looks, and makes Espi an Espeon among Umbreon and legally speaking my step brother, weird, my best friend is now family.

The funeral after that part was the usual awkward condolences and small talk, though you could tell everyone wanted to be anywhere else. The only one not paying attention to all the sorries and pleasantries was the tear flooding Espi. He walked away from the group around the coffins holes and stood alone several yards away. I followed though I kept my distance, one thing grown ups never know is when someone needs to be alone. Right now the way Espi stood holding himself, tail limp, he definitely wanted some privacy. A few feet from where Espi stopped I waited leaning against the bark of a tree Espi had nearly fell against. When one of his cousins tried to approach I sent him away shaking my head for him when he glared and threatened when he didn't.

That is the way we stayed for the rest of the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set when my parents called over. I had fallen into a daydream, staring at nothing the glare from the cousins parents getting on my nerves. They had like most of the others left already and the few that remained were already heading for the exits drying eyes and wiping noses I shake my head. Walking over to Espi I tap him on the shoulder and as he faces me I tell him it's time to go, he doesn't hear me and in the end I have to lead him away by the shoulder. When we finally arrived at home I had to take Espi up the stairs and place him on his bed a few feet from my own, too small a house for separate rooms I left him to it and began to work out, my way of dealing with anything. It was then I heard the shouting, it took me a while but I snuck down and through the ajar door I listened.

".. n't beliebe you did that without asking me." My father was ranting, mother just stood there tapping her paw. "You made this difficult. Besides you of all people can't be upset about this, after all." She throws somethings at him, "Look who's talking." he caught it putting it in his pocket and ignored it. "You did it behind my back without even asking how this will effect us." "Your never here, now I find out about and that..." "Leave him out of this, he's been helping me a lot, he cares about me." "He 'cares' about a Pokemon you 'pretend' to be." "Maybe this is the pretend." It was just a whisper but I still heard, as I looked in, my mother stumble as if she'd been struck. "You don't mean that." She tried to sound confident but I heard the question in her voice. "I think I do." "Your my partner Ree, we have a son!" "He doesn't need me." It was true I knew I've been self reliant for a while but it still hurt. "You know what I'm saying" He whispered as if scared but there was almost eagerness to his words, as if excited to be saying them. It was as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and was now happy it had finally arrived. There was a pause before;

"You can't leave me Ree." Her words were pleading but hopeless, I could tell that he had made his mind up and deep down she knew it too. "You don't need me. Once maybe but not anymore." "I can't raise them on my own." "We both know that is not true. You were raising them both when they first become friends and Espi was left in our care, most of the time without me. I wouldn't have even considered this if I didn't think you could handle it, you're a great mother but I'm a lousy father." "Espi is fragile right now, he needs a father." "He is not my responsibility, besides he has his new brother to look after him." "How can you say he's not your responsibility?" "You adopted him behind my back, you always knew when Umbre grew up I'll need to work some stuff out, yet you do this." "He is our son now and Umbre 'is' your son." "ESpi is your son now, you adopted him, and Umbre is pracitcally fully mature." "Your being selfish." "Good! We got together when we were Eevee, it's always been us or we never me or mine, it's about time I got a little selfish."

"How has it come to this?" "I don't know, but it's been building for a while, you know it too." She didn't speak but nodded her head in silence. He was stood by the window looking out. Every now and then he would look at the clock as if he was worried about being late, mother noticed too. "Don't go." She was crying now, her words muffled but still audible. "I must, it's now or never." "Whatever you might think your son needs you." "Umbre is already as strong as I was at his age maybe stronger, by the time he leaves school he'll be as strong as I am now." he looks over his shoulder as he continues "There is nothing I can teach Espi I will only end up messing him up." He faces the window once more "You know I've dreamed about this the battles, the traveling the prestige and the glory to hear the cheers and chants it's all I've wanted." he sighs at the thought. "To be nothing more than a pet, a human pet that is your dream?"

"You know it's more than that." "You and that... human, curse you both." She was stood with her back to the dining room beside the couch, her head turned to the picture on the fire place. My father noticed where she was looking and walked over to the picture, their wedding, and picked it up. "Good day." She could not hold on to her anger I heard the thunder of her slap as it stuck his cheek, followed by the crack of glass as the picture hits the floor. "Don't bother." She folds her arms and stares at the wall angry and upset. "It will be permanent this time." He didn't retaliate, he didn't even look at her he bent down and he picked up the picture placing it on the fireplace as he talked. "So you wont hear from me, he spoke of a new championship starting soon, good place for my debut, he said if I want to go." "And do you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting him in the old forest." he nodded out of the window to the left, the treeline. "You bring one of those humans here, you knew the rules." "I didn't, he stays in the forest, never following me, I go to meet him." he takes a deep breath "I will be meeting him again a mile into the fores and from there..." he didn't finish. "How soon?" He looks at the clock but I figured he was stalling, he knew the time. "An hour, which it will take most of to get there." "So now?" "Yeah now." After an awkward pause he walked past her towards the door, I quickly darted up the stairs and watch as leaves. I wait until my mother turns around and walks back, hiding her tears before I ran out to watch, he was at the tree line.

I saw him drop a black stone into his paw, a Primal stone, the change was instant, his clothes falling off as he changed into the Umbreon of the wild. He shook off the t-shirt that had been stuck and stood on all fours, only the brown collar with his name in gold, a gift when he got married, remaining. He stared at me, angular red eyes intent for a moment, before he shakes his head and runs off into the forest with that my father was gone.

Walking slowly past the house gate I entered, the front door open, mother must have been looking out the window because she waiting. I didn't let her near me though I simply pushed her out of the way and walked up stairs. Entering the bedroom, I sat on the edge of mt bed and egged on by Espi's sobs I began to cry. The first time since I was a young Eevee, I had been wondering how Espi could cry so much but now I understood and seeing him laying there I changed beds. Feeling my weight on the bed, he looked up with red rimmed eyes and with a single whimper he sat up and took hold of my t-shirt and pulled him to me, he cried into my chest and holding him in an embrace, I joined him. Night fell and what felt all too soon gave way to day and neither of us had moved or slept, a new day and all seems very bleak. What does the future have planned for us.


End file.
